The Story of Life
by TheWordsmithsApprentice
Summary: At a young age Delphine's mother is forced to throw her daughter out, all due to a deal that she made was Al-Thamen years ago. Why is Al-Thamen interested in the fate of this young girl? Find out as you follow Delphine though adventures involving making life long friendships, enemy's and finding out the secrets her heritage holds.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it as the story continues to unfold.

Please don't hesitate to leave a message if you would like to comment or see any mistakes! I always welcome, and try to incorporate, any advice given to me.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own any of the MAGI characters**. **

* * *

><p>"Mama!"<p>

…

"Mama!"

...

When there was no reply the sound of small fists desperately banging on the wooden door echoed throughout the one roomed shack. The older brown haired women, who was leaning against the door for support, could feel the tiny thuds reverberate though her back. Fresh, hot tears that she had been trying to hold in then suddenly broke free of her emerald orbs. Right as she was about to throw open the door and embrace her little girl once more, the dark outline of a figure appeared in room.

"Tsk, tsk Eliza," a smooth baritone warned, "Opening that door would not be part of our deal. And you know exactly what happens when you break your part of the deal, don't you?"

"But she's only ei-"

"A deal, is a deal."

As much as every fiber in Eliza's being told her that this was wrong, the women could not bring herself to turn the knob. There was the fear that if she did then Al-Thamen would go after her daughter's life next.

"Delphine. I want you to leave and never come back! Do you hear me?! I hate you. Ever since the day you had been born my life became hell! I wish you were never born. So just leave, and never come back!" Eliza screamed, her voice cracking as sobs threatened to break though the facade.

The other side of the door suddenly became overwhelmingly silent.

As the words of her mother sank in Delphine, Eliza's eight-year-old daughter, had sunk to the ground. Her topaz orbs that had been wide with shock then closed as tear after tear began to fall. Unlike her mother's tears though, Delphine's tears were accompanied by hysterical sobs and cries for her mother.

For what seemed like hours the tears went on. They did not stop when dawn fell, nor did they yield when the Moon was perched high in the sky. Finally, when daybreak came did they recede. With legs stiff from remaining perched on the dirt floor all night Delphine slowly stood up.

Only to fall back over once more from exhaustion and lack of water.

When Eliza was sure that Delphine was out, she opened the door and fell to her knees. Cradling her daughter one last time Eliza watched as a horse drawn wagon slowly approached her home from down the street. Within seconds it had stopped in front of the duo and a man wearing a large black cowboy hat stepped off the wagon. It was too low to see his face, but Eliza could make out the blood red eyes that glowed from underneath.

Steadily he walked over and hovered over the mother and daughter duo. The man seemed to be observing them from under the rim of his hat.

"This's her," He stated with a southern drawl, "That girl with the topaz eyes."

Without a warning the man then reached down and tore Delphine away from her mother's grasp. No words were spoken as the man placed the girl in the back of his wagon, hopped in and then drove off.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Hope to see you around next chapter (whenever that will be-probably soon)


	2. The Arrival

Hey everyone!

Thanks to those of you who read/followed/favorited the first chapter, I really appreciate it!

Anyways, in this chapter is our first cannon character (you'll have to read to find out who it is) so Yay, excited about that!

And don't forget to comment/ leave me a message with anything you want to say. Although, I do ask the you be respectful.

Thanks again and hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape or form own Magi. (But I wish I did)

* * *

><p>It had been a year since that fateful day.<p>

One year of traveling from town to town, city to city and port to port in search of...something. A meaning to life? Her reason to live? Delphine wasn't quite sure, but what she was sure of what the fact that she would find, whatever it was, in the bustling city of Sindria.

Even now, as she stood along the shore of a nearby port, Delphine could feel the magnetic pull that was drawing her toward the island. It was unexplainable, unfathomable and just plain weird. And it was all thanks to an older women named Anee. During her travels there was one particular city that Delphine had stopped by that was known for it's tantalizing women and fine drinks. With no food, no water and certainly no money there was a period in which the young girl had to find a job. This happened to be as a server at a brothel. She was just young enough that the men wouldn't bother her and just poor enough to take it.

It had been the experience of a lifetime.

And now she was about to have another one.

"Hey Kid," A robust voice called from among the crowd, "We're leaving! Better come now before you get left behind."

Without words Delphine turned around and headed toward the captain of the ship know as Marmalade. She was a gigantic sea-faring ship with large cloud white sail and thick posts. She had seem more than her fair share of days at sea and told stories with the scraches that adorned her hull.

Strolling up the ramp and on board the first thing the girl noticed was the fact that it was absolutely huge. Sure, pictures had been seen, but the young girl never imaged a ship to look like this. For just a second she was lost in the amazement of it all.

The masts.

The sails.

Everything.

Then the Captain stomped by her, yelling orders to his crew, and making demands. When the ship started to move Delphine sprinted to the side and peered down. It cut though the water like a knife. Without even realizing it the corners of her mouth tilted upward and her smile grew minute by minute. Lifting her head to the air and letting the wind comb though her obsidian locks she felt like the world was a peace.

"Well, well, we'll make a sea-fairer out of you yet Kiddo.**"** Joked a feminine voice.

Whipping around, all indication of a smile now gone, Delphine raised an eyebrow in question at the sea-loving female. But said nothing.

"Not a talker, are ya? Well that just dandy, I'm Andy." Once more the women tried to get something out of the girl, but once more, there was reaction.

Sighing, Andy then walked away and let the girl be, all the while spying on her out of curiously. Andy knew the girl was young and if that was the case why was she by herself?

* * *

><p><strong>-Several Hours Pass-<strong>

"Captain, Land!"

Sindria.

This time Delphine ran to the front of the ship, taking in the view of the city closing in. Suddenly, a glowing butterfly lands on her shoulder; just long enough to get her attention before fluttering away toward the nearing land of Sindria.

_Yep, definitely the right direction. _

Ever since leaving her mother's side these glowing butterflies, which people apparently called Rukh, had been everywhere. Some people had a lot and some had a little. Then there were those who possessed the black ones. The black ones seemed angry and bitter to the point where they gave her a stomach ache.

Minutes later the ship pulled into port and Delphine practically skipped down the platform to land, only to run right into someone. Blinking, and taking a couple steps back, the short girl glanced up into the serious orbs of a man with short white hair and a tall hat.

"Who's this? A stow-a-way?" His voice rang out; clear, hard and obviously not addressing her.

"Nope, that Jafar, is someone who wanted passage. Paid good money for it too." The captain commented while lumbering down the ramp, his hand resting on the back of his neck sheepishly.

Once more Jafar's gaze turned down toward the small girl. With topaz eyes, obsidian locks that fell loosely to the middle of her back, and a mud-brown travelers cloak; Delphine didn't look like much, but Jafar had always been taught to expect the unexpected.

"Open your cloak." He demanded.

Not missing a beat the girl pulled apart the cloak to reveal a white tube top covered by an old, worn green vest. Her lower body adorned a think bright yellow belt and blue pants that became see though past the thighs. The last to thing that Jafar noted was the satchel with a hole in the side-that had been stitched-and bare feet.

"The satchel."

Now there was a moments hesitation. Narrowing his eyes Jafar thrust out his hand and waited for the girl to react. Reluctantly Delphine unhooked the satchel at the clip and handed it over. Automatically Jafar threw open the top and started to dig around. He didn't find much; a stale piece of bread, an empty canteen, some type of shell and finally an traditional coin purse that was empty.

Frowning, for a different reason than originally intended, Jafar observed the girl as she placed the satchel back on almost desperately. Suddenly it felt like he had been smacked in the face. A flash back to his younger self danced across his mind before he was able to stop it.

"So Jafar, is she some threat to your country?" The captain of the ship spoke lightly, since he had observed the whole inspection.

Jafar shot a glare in the captain direction shutting him up real fast.

The silence that remained was then filled with a small grumbling noise.

Delphine, who had not eaten anything since a bite of stale bread that morning, felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment. Producing the stale bread in second the girl then took a bite and chew for about a good minute and a half before swallowing. All the while trying to avoid eye contact with Jafar and the Captain.

At the sight before him Jafar's eye seemingly soften. His weakness had always been children. Sighing, more to himself than anyone, he folded his arms in front of him and then bowed.

"As a guest of Sindria King Sinbad would like to invite you have a meal at the palace. Do you accept the offer?" During the question he had closed his eyes. When peeking out from underneath his eyelid Jafar saw the kids eyes widen in shock.

And then she started to vigorously nod.


	3. The Preparation for Dinner

Hey again!

Just want to say thanks again to all those who have read/followed/Favorited this story, it really means a lot me!

As always please feel welcomed to comment if you see any mistakes or so.

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter in The Story of Life.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about MAGI.

* * *

><p>Walking through the bustling city of Sindria was no different than walking through any other city in the world. Despite knowing this Delphine could not keep her head from whipping left or right to catch all the sights that this magnificent city had to offer. It was only due to the constant head turning that the young girl quickly became aware of the fact that the white haired male, whose name she had discovered was Jafar, and herself were being watched by the civilian bystanders.<p>

Suddenly, Delphine felt all too aware of how she appeared.

Instinctively she tugged her cloak closer to her body and cast her gaze toward the dirt ground in front of her; making sure to keep her eyes on her feet as they steadily walked. If she were to glance up the obvious embarrassment would be evident by the light red tint on her cheeks.

_Do I have to meet the King like this?_

The thought that she could possibly meet the King of Sindria as she was now-a complete and utter mess-was absolutely demoralizing. So much so that she almost swiveled around and started back toward the ship. Right as she was about to Delphine then abruptly found herself being stopped as she smacked right into the back of Jafar, who had paused in front of two grand doors while they slowly opened.

Swallowing, the young girl shuffled backwards and then dared a peek around the business like male. It was massive. Bigger than even the ship that she had traveled over on. Marveling at it's sheer size Delphine didn't notice that Jafar had moved until she heard an, "Are you coming?" from a couple feet away.

This didn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

Even if there was food involved.

Nodding meekly, the young girl then started in hesitantly. As soon as she passed though the grand doors they began to close once more. It was certainly too late now if she was thinking about turning back. When Jafar saw that she was walking once more he too started walking toward his destination, wherever that might be.

The only sound that echoed though the hallways of the castle was the soft footsteps of young, bare feet. No others. Even if there was someone else accompanying her though this maze of a Palace. Curious as to why Jafar's feet didn't make sound when they hit the pavement Delphine began to watch how he stepped. There was nothing special about his shoes. At least that was what it appeared to look like.

After what felt like days of walking, they suddenly stopped in front of another large oak door. This time, Jafar stepped to the side allowing her to see the door at it's full length. With her gaze sliding suspiciously between the male and the door Delphine waited until he explained.

"This is the bathing area. Before you meet King Sinbad for dinner we are going to get you prepared with a washing and some new attire. Now, if you'll step inside I shall have the guards go receive Yamuraiha to assist you."

And then he was off.

Pressing on the door, which was lighter than expected, Delphine then walked into a rather large room that was comfortably lite. In the middle of the room was a raised platform in which a spacious pool of water sat. Even from where she was standing she could see the steams of heat rise off of it and bubbles.

Wandering in a little further the girl then noticed that to the left of the bath was a vanity with a mirror and stool, towels, and other accessories. As she was observing her surroundings the door opened behind her and in strutted a women was teal hair, blue eye and what appeared to be shells over her ears.

"Hi! I'm Yamuraiha. And you much be our guest."

Swiftly spinning Delphine almost stumbled back when she found that the women-Yamuraiha-was bending down right near her face.

"Aww, look at you, you're just adorable! What's your name?"

At this the young one paused. Jafar had not asked her name and that had taken care of the issue then, but now that would not be the case. Thinking about the best way to do this Delphine then decided on an old trick that she had seen someone use on a women who was both blind and deaf. Pointing to her hand Delphine waited until Yamuraiha complied. When the women did the girl then uncurled her hand so the palm was up and began to trace the letter D.

Yamuraiha's eye lite up as she recognized what was going on.

"D."

Nodding Delphine than continued until her name she was completely done.

"Delphine. That's a pretty name!"

Pleased to hear such a thing Delphine just grinned at the teal haired women. Something told the young girl that she was going to like her, a lot.

"Now Delphine, it's time for your bath."

With that said they got started. Delphine stripped and then submerged herself in the steaming water. It felt surprising good against her muscles who were so use to walking. Then Yamraiha started to wash her hair. It wasn't long until the water turned a dark brown from all the dirt that had been scrubbed out of her locks and off her skin.

Once they were done Yamuraiha helped her out, wrapped her in a towel and then guided her over to the vanity. Taking a brush out from one of the drawers the women then began to run it though the girl's hair. It took several minutes to get the tangles out, but when they were out Delphine's hair fell straight against her back.

It had been a long time she since had seen herself so clean.

* * *

><p>Up next: Meeting Sinbad<p>

Hope to see you next chapter!


	4. The Meeting of the King

Hey again everyone!

I just wanted to thank those of you who still continue to read my story, it means a lot to me!

As always please comment!

And I have a question; I'm I going too slow, or is the pace good? Please let me know!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Delphine.

* * *

><p>After Yamuraiha was done Delphine could not help but admire her new attire and appearance in the full length mirror.<p>

Somehow, Yamuraiha had found an outfit that seemed to fit the young girl perfectly. Around her neck was a thin solid gold band that kept the top part of her dress from falling down. From there the dress was just a simple piece of fabric that then slip into two flaps near the top of the thigh, one to cover the front and the other to cover the back. In the middle of the outfit was a loose thin belt that had a small crescent moon hanging from it. On both legs, a couple inches above the knee, was a thick gold band that had loose fitting fabric attached to it. This loose fitting fabric then followed her legs down to the ankle, where in once more tightened into a another gold band. Both wrists were adorned with gold bracelets as well.

And she was still not wearing shoes.

As hard as Yamuraiha had tried to get the young girl to put shoes to match the light blue green fabric, Delphine had refused. The first two time she kicked them off without a second thought. After that the girl would then wait until Yamuraiha wasn't paying attention and then kick them off again. Needless to say Yamuraiha stopped trying.

One hour later and Delphine was ready for her dinner with the king. Exiting the washroom Delphine followed the young woman through the halls of the palace once more. Unlike Jafar's feet, who silently glided across the floor, Yamuraiha's black shoes clicked against the tile. This time, it was only mere seconds before the teal haired women was showing her to another massive door.

Pushing it open Delphine was greeted with the image of a long white marble table full of all the food that she had only ever dreamed about, and food she had never seen before in her life. Mesmerized by the sight, the girl didn't even recognize the fact that the King of Sindria-Sinbad-had come through a door on the opposite end.

He wasn't the only one to enter either.

Behind him seven other people flooded into the doorway and automatically took seats around the table. Even Yamuraiha had left her position at the door to take her seat next to a light green orbed and white hair male, who started to saying something and fairly soon ended up in an argument. Once everyone was done seating the only two seat left open at the table where the ones on the ends.

It was a slight coughing noise that brought Delphine out of her daze and back to the real world. Standing beside the table in a position that could only be assumed to greet her, was the King of Sindria himself.

Sinbad.

"Welcome to Sindria!" Sindbad started, with his arms outstretched and a handsome smile on his face. " As you probably know, I am Sinbad and these are my eight generals. And what is the name of the young lady whose presence I am in on this fine evening?"

At the table, Yamuraiha stole a worried glance towards the emerald eyed girl as she remained silent for several seconds. The silence in the room suddenly began to feel heavy. Unable to stand it anymore Yamuraiha abruptly jolted up and made her way to Delphine. When she got closer to the young girl she could see the worry that reflected in the emerald orbs, and then the relief that flooded into them when Yamuraiha came to kneel at her side.

"You can tell him the same way you told me, or I can tell him. It's up to you."

And then like magic all that worrying disappeared.

As the girl started to make her way over to Sinbad Yamuraiha stood once more and grinned at her King. Raising an eyebrow Sinbad, and everyone else for the matter, watched as the young girl proceeded to guesture for Sinbad's hand, and then repeated the same process that had been done with Yamuraiha only an hour ago.

"Delphine?" Sinbad questioned, the tone of his voice lowering slightly, "You don't talk?"

Casting her gaze downward once more Delphine felt a wave of shame roll over her. Ever since being forced to leave her mother not a word had even been said. Even she didn't quite understand why herself.

The something surprising happened.

A large hand suddenly placed itself gently on her head and then rubbed lightly. Emerald orbs widening, and mouth dropping open, Delphine allowed a quick glance at Sindria's King. At some point his eyes had softened and a small, understanding smile replaced the wide grin from minutes ago.

"It's alright."

Tear's had started to well-up as soon as those words left his mouth. Rubbing them away as fast as possible Delphine then lifted up her head and sent Simbad a large grin.

"That's what we like to see. Now, why don't we start eating?"

With that said both Sinbad and her took their seats and the feast started. At first, there had been the worry that her silence would ruin the feast, but as the young girl soon found out, being around the eight generals was anything but quiet.

Yamuraiha and the white haired male bickered.

Other's talked and laughed, even taking care to talk to her and make her feel included in the conversation. The red eyed and haired male that sat next to her was just a quiet as she was and they seemed to be able to have their own silent conversations thorough glances and body language.

It was the most fun she had since one year ago.

Before everyone knew it night had fallen and the moon had begun to rise over the castle roofs. On the other side of the table Delphine was suppressing yarns and starting to have trouble keeping her eyes open. Surprisingly, the person who noticed this was Sinbad, who was all the way on the other side of the table.

"Jafar, take Delphine to one of the guest quarters."

"Yes, my King."

Standing and bowing, Jafar made walked around the table and then tapped the girl on the shoulder to get her attention. A tired met his gaze.

"It's been a long day for you. If you are ready, I'll escort you to your room for tonight."

Nodding, and finally letting a yawn escape, Delphine waved good-bye to the rest of the generals and then slid out of the chair. Jafar walked beside her, opened the door and then continued down the hallway.

This time, she didn't even pay attention to where they were going, but the next thing she know Jafar was opening another door and letting her into a bedroom. Turning around to face Jafar, Delphine then bowed in thanks, to which Jafar responded in like and then shut the door.

Without so much as a second thought the girl climbed up into the bed and then curled up, asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>IN THE DINING ROOM<p>

"Did you notice that?" Yamuraiha questioned, turning toward Sinbad.

Nodding Sinbad leaned back in his chair and nodded. The girl, Delphine, had been drawing the Rukh toward her. Even Sinbad, on the other side of the table, had felt the slight pull of his Rukh being persuaded to leave.

Although, Sinbad didn't think she was doing it on purpose.

It felt like a habit that she had never been told about. Granted, not many people could see the Rukh, therefore not leaving a lot of available for people to tell her about what was happening.

And that just made it all the more interesting.


	5. The Proposition

_Hey everyone!_

_First: Sorry for not posting recently, I took a vacation to the beach this weekend and didn't have time to post. But I did enjoy my mini vacation! _

_Second: Thanks to everyone who read/favorited/followed my story! I means a lot to know that people actually like it._

_Third: Do you like the story so far? Have any suggestions? Then please feel free to comment or message me. Also, I am going to be posting a question at the end of this chapter, so pay attention to that!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magi, but I do own Delphine._

* * *

><p><em>-DREAM-<em>

_There was absolutely nothing but inky blackness surrounding her. _

_Standing the middle of it Delphine found herself completely and utterly alone. _

_Then there, in the distance, was a minute light. As it continued to get closer Delphine reached out and let the golden light come to rest an outreached finger. Within seconds the bright light became clearer and clearer until one of the Rukh was daintily preached where the light had been. It quivered its wings, and then more appeared. _

_They surrounded her, completely engulfing the darkness and turning it into a bright, shining area. Without hesitation the Rukh on her finger fluttered off and toward the middle of her chest, where it instantly disappeared. As if following some type of signal all the Rukh surrounding her started toward the same destination with the same result._

_Feeling strangely heavy, almost like the weight of the world was weighing her down, Delphine let herself fall to her knees as more and more Rukh seemed to disappear inside her. Feeling a sudden wave of intense pain wash over her Delphine then fell forward so that her hands were bracing her brunt of her weight. This is when she discovered the luminous yellow veins that now decorated her arms. As more Rukh flooded into her the veins continued to extend up her arm, towards her shoulders and chest. Rippling pain accompanied them. _

_And in the endless darkness a baritone laugh echoed. _

_-END DREAM-_

Jolting up, Delphine found herself back in the room that was now well lit from the sunlight streaming through the open window. Automatically her gaze went to her arms, where she was relieved to find none of the luminous veins decorating her pale skin. Sighing in relief she then plopped back down and tried to decipher her dream. Before being able to think about it anymore, there was a knock on the door signaling someone had arrived. It must have taken them a second to remember that she didn't talk because suddenly the door became slightly ajar and a small, feminine voice carried in.

"I'm coming in!"

Abruptly, the door burst open and a small blonde girl skipped in cheerfully with her eyes closed and humming a tune. Coming to a stop a couple feet from the bed the girl, who appeared to be the same age if not a little older, stopped and then grinning.

"I've come to get you for breakfast. We're having eggs, bacon and…"

When the girl's eyes had opened, they had widened slightly and the corners of her mouth slightly tilted downward. Eyebrows knitting together Delphine tried to find why the other female's demeanor seemed to have completely changed. Talking a glance at the bed it became clear why. The covers were in a mangled mess and somehow one of the pillows had ended up on the floor. Clearly evidence of a rough night. Smiling sheepishly Delphine quickly hopped out of the bed and over toward the girl. By the time she had made her way over there the blonde seemed to have come back to her senses. Without so much as another word the two then started toward where breakfast would be held.

As soon as Delphine walked into the dining hall she could feel the effects of the strange dream leave and the onset of a grin make it's way to her face. Suddenly last night seemed far away. Taking the spot at the end of the table, just like yesterday, Delphine sat down and waited until the others surrounding her passed the food. "Good mornings" echoed from all around the table. The last one to greet her was none other than King Sinbad.

"I hoped that you slept well on your first night here." He stated casually, taking a drink from the glass in front of her him.

Delphine, who was about to take her first bite of eggs, paused as the words processed in her mind. If she had heard him correctly-which she was very sure she had-he had said first night. That usually indicated that there would be more nights to follow, but as far as the young girl knew she had only been invited for one night.

Even across the table Sinbad could almost feel the confusion radiating off her. Yes, she may not talk, but her body language made up for what she didn't vocalize. The way she tensed when he asked the question, the furrowing her of brows and the sudden fascination with the plate in front of her where all clear signs.

But her confusion was a topic for after breakfast.

"I'll take that as you slept well." Sinbad grinned, laughing lightly as he watched her refocus on him before sighing and continuing to eat.

* * *

><p>Breakfast had gone well.<p>

Delphine had eaten her fair share of food and was completely stuffed by the time her plate was empty. Leaning back and taking a breath she closed her eyes and let herself just live in this moment. Just as it had been last night the conversation was lively and welcoming and the food tasted great. Plus, she could eat as much as she wanted.

"Delphine?"

Hearing her name Delphine's turned slightly to find that Jafar had appeared beside her chair at some point and was patiently waiting to be addressed. Once the boy realized he had the young girl's attention he started, "King Sinbad would like to speak with you if you are done eating."

Without a word Delphine then slipped out of her chair and started to follow the white haired boy through the hallways.

In minutes they were entering into a large room with a desk in the middle. Jafar let Delphine in first and then entered, closing the door and standing by it. Delphine on the other hand walked further into the study until she was standing in the middle of it. She couldn't stop staring. Books upon books lined the walls and a large map decorated the wall behind the desk. Finally, her eyes were drawn to the chair where the King sat patiently waiting for her to finish her observations. Once it was clear that she was done Sinbad gestured for her to sit in the chair that was innocently placed across from the desk. Following directions the young girl hopped up and then tilted her head to right in question.

"Delphine. I'm glad you came to talk to me. At breakfast I asked you how your first night sleeping was, correct?

Recognition flashed in her eye, indicating for Sinbad to continue.

"Well, Delphine, I said that because I am offering you a place at the Palace. Of course, you'll get your own room, you'll get fed and all necessities will be provided for you. What do you say?"

For just a second Delphine didn't move. It was the minute movement of biting her lip that let Sinbad even know that she was considering his proposition. Finally after several minutes passed Delphine straightened and then nodded her head. Instead of a vigorous nod, like Jafar had gotten, this nod was calmer and much more serious. Meaning that the young girl had taken careful consideration when choosing this answer.

Grinning, Sinbad stood and made his way over to the girl. Kneeling in front of the chair he placed a hand on her head, something which seemed to be a fast growing habit, and then squeezed it affectionately.

"Welcome to the family, Del."

Hearing the nickname that the King had given her Delphine felt the muscles around her mouth pull up, showing off a broad smile. She could not believe that fate had turned out this way. One second ago she had been a homeless nobody. Now she was no longer homeless, even if she was still a nobody.

"As a new resident to the Palace I have an assignment for you."

The girl tilted her head, ready to hear what Sinbad was going to say and curious about that type of assignment he could possibly have for her.

"I understand that you have met some of my generals, but your assignment is to go around the castle and find the ones you have not met. Do you think you can do that?"

Nodding, Delphine wrapped her hands around the wrist that was connected to the hand resting on her hand and squeezed. For just a second a look of shock passed by Sinbad's face before he smiled softly once more. Removing his hand, he once more stood and watched as Delphine enthusiastically slid off the chair and ran out the door that was being propped open by Jafar. Together, both men watched as the obsidian hair child ran down the hallway towards no where in particular.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jafar asked, watching as she disappeared around a corner.

Hearing his King sigh Jafar turned around to find Sinbad back as his desk with is head resting on his hands. In all honesty Sinbad had not thought that far at all.

But after the flow of Rukh he felt from her chambers last night, there was no way they could not tell her.

* * *

><p><em>Thank for reading!<em>

_As for the question: Which general should she meet first?_


	6. The Swordsmen, spartan and summoner

First off; I am so very sorry that it took me so long to write this. My life sudden became busy and then I had some writers block. Not the best combination.

Second; I just want to thank those of you who liked/favorited/followed the story. I also really appreciate **lillith and ****Wolf88** for posting comments and letting me know you like, hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Third; I don't own anyone in magi, just Delphine.

* * *

><p>She had known the palace was big.<p>

But didn't think that it had been _that _big.

Several minutes later Delphine was still scampering through the halls of the palace on the "mission" that Sinbad had sent her on. So far there had been no luck in finding the remaining generals. Sighing- for what felt like the umpteenth time that day-the young girl finally came to a stop and leaned against one of the many monotonous walls. Coming to rest her back against the cold marble Delphine took deep breaths to try and compensate for the sprint through this maze of place. Obviously randomly running through the castle was not going to work. She needed a plan of some sort. Anything.

Almost as if responding to her thoughts a pair of Rukh came fluttering past her and down the hallway, where they came to a stop at the end. Based on appearance it kind of looked like the Rukh were waiting for her. Slowly righting herself, the girl then steadily started toward the pair of lights. Just as predicted they started to move when she got more than halfway near them. Previous tiredness forgotten Delphine once more took off, her eyes trained on every movement of the Rukh as the flitted about.

Next thing she knew the warm light of the sun was hitting her skin while the wind of the sea danced with the tresses of her ebony locks. Momentarily distracted by the peacefulness of the place had had found herself-the gardens of the palace- Delphine didn't notice the trio sitting down and talking, that was until a loud laugh cut through the peace like a slap in the face. Automatically the emerald eyes focused on a spot where a giant oak tree stood firm and tall. Within the shade of that tree lounged three people. All with whom she recognized but only one she knew of the name of.

Pisti.

The young blonde who had come to get her for breakfast this morning. As for the other two, both male, one was surrounded by the a serious aura while the other was the one boisterously laughing. It was obvious why when Delphine saw the goblet in his hand that was filled with a red liquid.

"Hey! Delphine!"

Jolted from her thoughts Delphine was glad to see that the young female was running over to her, arms waving wildly and a friendly grin on her lips. As soon as Pisti was in range she lept at the girl and wrapped her arms around her neck, bring her into a hug. The smell of alcohol rolled off her in waves.

"Good to see you again! No need to be shy, come on over and say hi."

Continuing to keep and arm around Delphine's shoulder Pisti lead her to the spot where the other two generals were lounging and drinking.

"That is Spartos" Pristi introduced while pointing to the red head with a serious look on his face, "and that's the world's second biggest womanizer, Sharrkan."

"Hey!"

Pisti giggled in delight at the reaction before releasing Delphine from her grip and taking a seat under the tree. Well, it was more like she couldn't make it back to where she had been sitting before and just plopped down. All the while she was reaching for another drink.

Figuring that she deserved a break from her "mission", Delphine too sat down and listened as the trio-or more like the duo-went back and forth with each other. Spartos was strangely quiet. Taking a quick glance at him she was surprised to find that he too was studying her. For a split second their stares met before they both snapped back to the arguing duo. Sharrkan must have gotten bored with the squabbling because suddenly his gaze shifted over toward Delphine.

"So kid, you like Sindria so far?" The swordsmen inquired while taking another sip from the goblet.

Nodding to that question Delphine offered a smile in response. So far, Sindria had been fun. She was meeting a lot of new people and even found a place to stay for awhile. Maybe even possibly a new home. Although, truthfully, the thought of a new home had always caused some sort of anxiety. Ever since a year ago the thought of finding somewhere where she belonged had been both thrilling and frightening. There was always the chance that she could be betrayed by the one's she loved again.

And Delphine wasn't sure she could go through that again.

Within seconds the mood of the air had changed and everyone in the group could feel it. Without even thinking about it Spartos brought a hand up and smacked the back of the loud mouthed generals head. In response Sharrkan shot the spartan a glare before desperately trying to come up with a distraction. Thankfully enough, Pisti provided a great distraction when the sound of her flute filled the air. She played not so summon any animal companions, but in an attempt to bring Delphine back from whatever dark place she had gone. Her attempt had been successful. The darkness that had begun to reflect in the young girl's eye began to vanish as she stared at Pisti with a soft smile, to which the blonde returned.

When the song was over, Delphine stood from where she once sat and then bowed slightly. With a small wave and another smile the young girl then started off to find the rest of the generals. Now there was only three left.

Meanwhile the trio under the shade watched her run off.

"I wonder what happened to her." Sharrkan whispered, talking to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Hope to see you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
